


Textual Preferences

by celebros



Series: that which we are, we are [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Epistolary, Established Relationship, First Time, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sexting, Switching, Texting, content from one equal temper of heroic hearts just with a skin added, credit to heterochromia_mars for the skin, i just tweaked it a bit for my purposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celebros/pseuds/celebros
Summary: Spock and Jim have a conversation on text comms about boundaries. And then they explore those boundaries via sexting a lot.This is just a snippet from chapter 19 of "one equal temper of heroic hearts", with a stylized skin... But if you're just here for the sex, I think it can mostly stand alone?
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: that which we are, we are [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/48399
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35
Collections: Star Trek





	Textual Preferences

**Author's Note:**

> This work skin and HTML are almost directly copied from [Heterochromia_Mars's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heterochromia_Mars/profile) [Discord (Dark Mode) skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142470). I just filed off the Discord serial numbers. Icons modified from movie stills, also not my intellectual property.
> 
> Also, some content warnings at the end.

  
Jim  
So, last night (this morning, whatever) when you were sitting on me, I was really tempted to try to return the favor and eat your ass but (a) that probably would have taken more brains than I had left in my head since you were sucking them out of me and (b) I wasn’t sure if you’d be into it? So I figure that’s something we should talk about.

* * *

Spock  
Would you prefer to discuss this verbally? I regret that I must stay late in the labs tonight, but I will be available at 2200.

* * *

Jim  
Nah not unless you have a strong preference one way or another. But also no pressure to talk if you’re busy rn

* * *

Spock  
I am needed here to supervise the completion of the experiment and gather the result readout, but not occupied. I was considering reading your annotations but was considering whether doing so would be likely to result in an unacceptable level of distraction from my work.

* * *

Jim  
It sounds like you’re saying those annotations are more distracting than I am ;) 

* * *

Spock  
I would welcome a conversation about sexual preferences. I admit to having contemplated initiating one myself, but as I have mentioned, I lack much of the relevant vocabulary, and I am uncertain as to etiquette of such a conversation.  
On the contrary. You are a singularly distracting individual.

* * *

Jim  
Honestly, I’m also not certain of the etiquette. I mean, you might have noticed, I’m not big on etiquette in general, so I guess -- let me know if I cross any lines or if you're not comforting with something

* * *

Spock  
I will. I trust you will do the same.

* * *

Jim  
Yep

* * *

Spock  
Jim, I am aware that many humans view text communications as an informal avenue of discussion, but at times, particularly in discussion of sensitive topics, I find it easier to express myself in this medium.  
I take you at your word that you are comfortable engaging in this conversation through this medium. However, I would like to say explicitly that I am aware that I am ignorant of the nuances of these communication norms. I would appreciate if you would inform me if there are aspects of this discussion you wish to be verbal. I do not wish to harm or offend you

* * *

Jim  
Okay, first, let me say that I really appreciate you saying that and making sure that we’re on the same page.  
Second -- it’s true that there’s some stigma for humans in having serious conversation through text chat. It’s seen as informal, and so in general, it would be frowned upon and seen as avoidant to have particularly fraught conversations through this medium. For example, if one were to terminate a relationship via text, most humans would regard this as cowardly and insulting to the recipient.

* * *

Spock  
Fascinating.

* * *

Jim  
That said -- breakups aside, I’m actually pretty comfortable having serious conversations by text. I think it’s helpful to be able to review what’s been said, to avoid miscommunications. I’ll let you know if I come across exceptions, but for now, let’s say anything goes.

* * *

Spock  
I am gratified to hear this.

* * *

Jim  
Okay so let’s talk sex

* * *

Spock  
Indeed.

* * *

Jim  
So what you were doing to me last night is called eating ass. Or rimming. Or analingus if you want to look it up in like a scientific context. And I really really really liked it. You were using TECHNIQUES.

* * *

Spock  
I also enjoyed myself.

* * *

Jim  
Was that another first for you?

* * *

Spock  
Affirmative. I confess my intent was not simply to pleasure you, but to prepare you for penetration. However, I became uncertain if this was also your desire.  
This was, in fact, the first sensitive topic I wished to address with you.

* * *

Jim  
I hadn't planned for it but I was open to the idea. Your tongue was fucking persuasive.  
My asshole is a sensitive topic? ;)

* * *

Spock  
Please, Jim, I do not feel that this in particular is a humorous matter.

* * *

Jim  
Sorry, go on

* * *

Spock  
I wish to apologize for failing to attain your explicit and informed consent before penetrating you. I do not present any excuses, and I will not accept a dismissal of this apology.

* * *

Jim  
Okay  
I respect that you don’t want me to dismiss this, but I want you to know that I thought it was pretty fucking clear that it was your intent to penetrate me one way or another, and I thought that I _had_ given explicit consent.  
So, I accept your apology, and I understand where you’re coming from in offering it, but I also want you to know that I’m not shy about basically anything sexual. If I didn’t like what you were doing, I would have told you to stop. I was surprised, but I definitely liked what you were doing.  
And remember, I’ve told you all along, this whole taking-it-slow thing is entirely contingent on _your_ consent. I’m still enjoying it, but anytime you decide you’re done with it I will take your dick in my ass in a _second_.  
Actually, on that note, I guess the point stands that this is probably a conversation we should have had sooner. As the more experienced partner, I would think of that as having been my responsibility. So, for my part, I’m sorry.

* * *

Spock  
Thank you for sharing your perspective. While I question the notion that your relative experience placed some greater burden of responsibility on you, I understand your reasoning and accept your apology unconditionally.  
I do not wish for you to believe I am impatient or in any way dissatisfied with our current sexual repertoire.

* * *

Jim  
No, I get you  
So, yeah, I guess what I wanted to ask was - and you don't have to answer now, or you can change your mind or whatever, but - you've shown several indications that you're interested in, um  
Sorry hard to figure out if I should just completely avoid colloquialism  
I was going to say "topping". Is that a term you're familiar with in this context?

* * *

Spock  
Yes

* * *

Jim  
Okay good, so, correct me if I’m wrong, but my sense is that you want to top, to fuck me, which as expressed above, I am totally down for  
In my experience, some men have strong feelings about what role they want to play in sex  
e.g. top, bottom, both  
I am not one of those men. I enjoy both, and I also enjoy all kinds of other sex; I’m not someone who sees anal as the be-all and end-all. So basically, I don’t have strong feelings about what balance you want to try if / when we decide to.  
If you say you aren't interested in bottoming I'll understand and respect that, I'd be okay with bottoming exclusively, so no pressure.  
But it is something that I’m curious about. So, I guess, let me know what you’re thinking or if you need time to think about it more.

* * *

Spock  
It is easier for me to envision myself as the "top", but I am amenable to trying both.  
Allow me to restate that: I would like to try both, Jim.

* * *

Jim  
Awesome. Like I said, no pressure, but yeah, I'd love to give it a try.  
Fucking you, I mean  
You would look so good with my dick in your ass. I bet you'd be noisy  
I'm sorry, I'm probably distracting you  
you can get back to work if you need to

* * *

Spock  
Yes, Jim.  
I do not need to. Please continue. 

* * *

Jim  
Seriously? Okay  
Fuck, I'm definitely imagining it now.

* * *

Spock  
Please, help me to envision it  
How shall we begin?

* * *

Jim  
Mmm. First we'll get undressed and then I'll lay you down on your stomach on the bed and I’ll straddle you and give you a back massage   
I'll work your muscles and oil you up and it'll be nice and warm with my hands on your back and shoulders   
and when I lean down I’ll kiss the back of your neck and your shoulders  
and after a bit you'll feel that my dick is getting hard, but I won't say anything   
and then I'll start rocking on top of you. Just a little bit. At first we can pretend I'm just getting leverage  
But then I start really focusing my attention on your ass  
I'm adding more of the oil and I rub it down into your crack with my finger, rub it up against you, and I bet you gasp, because it feels good  
and then I hold your hip with one hand and pull you up a little bit, and I grab my dick in the other hand, and I start rubbing it against you  
Feels nice, doesn't it? The head of my dick rubbing up against your asscheeks, sliding up and down against you, pressing against that little hole of yours

* * *

Spock  
Yes. The sensation stirs my own arousal.  


* * *

Jim  
What does it feel like?   
Tell me, baby

* * *

Spock  
I am uncertain if you wish me to describe my literal response to the fantasy or my hypothetical response as I imagine it to be within the confines of the situation you describe  


* * *

Jim  
That. The second one  
you're naked lying facedown on a bed and all oiled up and you've got my hard dick rubbing against your asshole. How does it feel?

* * *

Spock  
My penis would be hardening, and the muscles of my lower back and sphincter would be clenching semi-involuntarily. I would wish for more contact and additional friction to stimulate myself  


* * *

Jim  
Yeah. Tell me more.  
You want me inside of you?

* * *

Spock  
I believe that is the purpose of this encounter, is it not?

* * *

Jim  
But do you want it?   
Do you want me to fuck you? Do you want me to bury my dick inside you?  
Or is this just about you giving me something that you think I want?  
You’ve never been fucked, have you, Spock?

* * *

Spock  
I have not.  


* * *

Jim  
Last night you said you were claiming your mate. I liked that  
I'd like to claim you with my cock  
I’d like to fuck you, to take you, claim you  
I want to be in charge.  
How do you think you’d like that?  
Can you handle letting me in, letting me pleasure myself in your body?

* * *

Spock  
Yes. I can.

* * *

Jim  
And you’ll like it?

* * *

Spock  
Yes.

* * *

Jim  
Even if I call you names? Even if I'm selfish?  
It doesn't have to be like that  
It doesn’t ever, if you don’t want it. You can always say no, baby, always  
But I wouldn't ask if I didn't think you might like it  
I think maybe you want me to show you what it can be like  
Am I right?  
It's okay if I'm not, baby. We haven't talked about this before, I don't want to pressure you into something you're not comfortable with  
This is something that I want but not something that I need

* * *

Spock  
I am not unfamiliar with the concept of dominance play  
I fully consent to experimenting as your submissive in this format

* * *

Jim  
oh my fucking god spock  
i am so fucking hard right now   
oh my fucking god this is so hot  
why havent we done this before

* * *

Spock  
We have been taking things slowly   
I find these moments of discovered compatibility extraordinarily arousing  
I am leaving the labs

* * *

Jim  
Are you coming here?

* * *

Spock  
Negative. I prefer to continue our scene via this medium  
I am simply too aroused to remain in public

* * *

Jim  
Are you hard too

* * *

Spock  
I am using my controls to prevent a physical reaction until I reach the privacy of my quarters  
Were I not engaging my controls I would have been fully hard from the moment you expressed that you believed I would "look good" with your dick in my ass  
On that score, the feeling is mutual. Once we have reached such a juncture, I very much look forward to enjoying the visual spectacle of penetrating you, seeing you impaled upon my erect phallus.   
You, too, will be "noisy". I will make you wail

* * *

Jim  
Jesus fuck you can't say things like that, I'm going to come  
Are you almost in your quarters  
hurry the fuck up so I can textually fuck you   
just heard the door. Get naked and comfortable and lmk when I can keep going

* * *

Spock  
Proceed

* * *

Jim  
okay baby  
So where were we

* * *

Spock  
You have lifted me slightly by my hip to achieve an optimum angle and have begun to rub your penis against me

* * *

Jim  
Against your asshole

* * *

Spock  
Affirmative

* * *

Jim  
And you like it

* * *

Spock  
I am enjoying myself very much  
I wish for you to continue   
However, your penis is large in circumference. I am apprehensive about my ability to accommodate its size

* * *

Jim  
Oh baby, you don't think I'd just push into you without making sure you're ready?

* * *

Spock  
I would accept if you did  
I was uncertain whether doing so would be a form of asserting your dominance 

* * *

Jim  
No, baby, I couldn't do that to you  
The idea is hot, don't get me wrong  
It's tempting. It's fucking tempting just to fucking take you  
And since this is fantasy, we could pretend that I'm doing that. We could pretend that I just couldn't resist your sweet little asshole, that I needed you too bad, that I just thrust myself inside of you and started fucking you  
But I want you to know what it would really be like, and in real life, I couldn't do that to you  
It's not pleasant. It's actually really painful to be fucked without being properly prepared. It's not romantic   
If you like we can do it another time but right now I'm more interested in telling you what this would be like than I am in that kind of a dom fantasy  
So I'm going to talk you through prep, okay?

* * *

Spock  
Yes, ashayam  
Thank you for your explanation  
I know you would not hurt me unless I asked

* * *

Jim  
Good.  
Oh god unless you asked?!?!?!  
Fuck we are going to TALK later  
So okay, your crack is nice and slick  
I hold your asscheeks together and thrust myself up and down your crack a few times  
My dick is so hard, and your asshole is going to be twitching when I skate past it

* * *

Spock  
Yes.

* * *

Jim  
God, you’re so hot for me, aren’t you  
I bet you start to rock back against me. 

* * *

Spock  
Yes.

* * *

Jim  
You want this cock, huh?

* * *

Spock  
_Yes_ , Jim

* * *

Jim  
You have all these sensations and I think you know you need to be filled  
But you need to be taught first  
You don't know how to take it yet  
So I grab your hips and lower my mouth down your body, rub my cheek against your back, and once I get there I eat your ass just the way you did for me  
Rubbing your asshole against my tongue, pulling your cheeks apart wide so I can get at you, tasting and sucking and rubbing at your sweet little asshole  
And you'll feel me slip my tongue past your hole and inside of you  
That's my tongue inside your ass, and you let me know how much you love it  
Won’t you

* * *

Spock  
I will

* * *

Jim  
What are you going to say to me?

* * *

Spock  
Jim  
Please, more

* * *

Jim  
Mmmm fuck yes baby  
Okay, I’m still licking you, and I’m going to start rubbing my fingers against your hole too  
Playing with it and teasing it with my fingers and my tongue  
And I’ve got some lube, got it nice and warm on my hands, and I rub up and down your crack all the way to the back of your balls, and I drag and slide my finger around in the lube and get it nice and slick all over  
What do you want me to do with this finger, baby?  
I’m waiting

* * *

Spock  
Press it inside me  
As far as it can reach

* * *

Jim  
Inside you where?  
Inside your mouth?

* * *

Spock  
Inside my asshole, _ashayam_  
Please

* * *

Jim  
Fuck I love it when you use that kind of language   
When you say dick and cock and asshole and fuck

* * *

Spock  
I will endeavor to oblige 

* * *

Jim  
So you want this lubed up finger in your asshole, do you?  
You want to get fucked?

* * *

Spock  
Please 

* * *

Jim  
Okay. You feel the tip of my finger circling your asshole, and then I start pressing inside slowly.  
Up to the first knuckle, and then I move a little. Wiggle around, make sure you can feel it

* * *

Spock  
More 

* * *

Jim  
Uh-uh. You'll get more when I say so.  
You take what I give you and you say thank you 

* * *

Spock  
Thank you, Jim 

* * *

Jim  
There's a good boy.  
You still want more? 

* * *

Spock  
Yes. Please.

* * *

Jim  
Tell me, are you fingering your asshole right now, Spock?  
Are you using your own finger to fuck yourself and pretending it's mine?

* * *

Spock  
Yes. I am.

* * *

Jim  
Fuck, so hot   
Okay, baby, you feel my finger go deeper  
I'm going slow, but now I'm going to slide it all the way into you, until the web between my fingers is pressed against your hole.

* * *

Spock  
Thank you

* * *

Jim  
See, you’re getting it   
God, you’re so good, baby, you’re a fucking natural at this  
When you’re good for me, maybe you get to choose  
Do you want me to stay still, or should I begin to thrust?

* * *

Spock  
Please thrust

* * *

Jim  
Okay, I pull back until my finger is almost all the way out and then I push it back in, fast this time   
I do it again   
And again   
Again again again   
Faster   
You make sure to go all the way in every time, because you know that’s what I’d be doing to you   
Keep going, baby   
You're breathing hard, aren't you?   
It's fast and rough but maybe it doesn't feel like quite enough?   
Maybe you’re greedy, huh? You want more? 

* * *

Spock  
Yes. Please. Thank you

* * *

Jim  
Yeah I'll give you another finger. Push both of my fingers up inside of you.

* * *

Spock  
Can I still feel your hardness?

* * *

Jim  
Oh baby, you're so eager for me, aren't you?  
Yes, I'll let you feel me against your leg   
I'm still rock-hard for you, because I'm enjoying myself, fucking you open with my fingers  
Making you ready for me  
But I'm not going to give you my cock yet  
You're not ready

* * *

Spock  
I want it

* * *

Jim  
Fuck, I want it too, baby  
But first I need to make more room inside you, don't I?

* * *

Spock  
Perhaps.  
I do not know.  
I feel ready.

* * *

Jim  
Do you remember what my cock felt like in your mouth?

* * *

Spock  
Yes

* * *

Jim  
I do too  
Well… it's wider than two fingers, isn't it?

* * *

Spock  
Yes. It is thick. But Jim, I could take it

* * *

Jim  
You think so?  
You think you can take my thick cock in your ass? Right now?  
You think your ass is ready for my thick cock? Ready to be fucked open, ready to be _claimed_?

* * *

Spock  
I can  
I want to feel you  
Yes, Jim!  
Please, I want you to penetrate me.

* * *

Jim  
Say it again. 

* * *

Spock  
Penetrate me, ashayam 

* * *

Jim  
Here's my third finger. Three fingers thrusting into your greedy asshole, baby.  
Going deep, in and out, working you open   
I think you know what I want you to say.

* * *

Spock  
Fuck me  
Jim, please

* * *

Jim  
Well since you asked so nicely  
I take my fingers out and leave you aching  
The sensation of being empty after having three fingers can be unpleasant  
So you'd better remind me what it is you want from me

* * *

Spock  
Please fuck me

* * *

Jim  
You can do better

* * *

Spock  
Fuck me with your thick cock   
Please, ashal-veh, I cannot wait any longer   
I need you

* * *

Jim  
Oh baby okay  
Okay, I’m going to give you what you need  
I’m here, I’m right here, pushing my cock up against your hole  
Fuck, I can feel how tight you are  
I can't wait to be inside you and feel you squeeze around me

* * *

Spock  
Yes  
I will take all of you

* * *

Jim  
I grab your shoulder  
And I push inside of you and use your shoulder to pull you back onto me  
I bet you're babbling, my cock is just pushing all the thoughts from your head  
It burns a bit, but it doesn't really hurt, because I'm going to be good to you  
I'm not going to just slam my dick all the way up your ass with wild abandon, because, well  
It would feel good for me, and I know you'd take it  
So… hmmm, I could do it. Just fuck you open, make you feel like I'm going to rip you in half and fuck you inside out  
But instead I'm going slow  
I'm still pushing in. I'm being so slow and gentle you think you're going to go mad  
I'm holding you still now to keep you from fucking yourself onto me  
What are you saying, baby? What are you asking me for?

* * *

Spock  
More, Jim! Take me! I am yours!

* * *

Jim  
You are mine.  
And I want you to feel good   
I want you to long for this. I want it to be so good for you  
So good for you that sometimes maybe I'll come home and find you naked in my bed with your ass in the air just begging for me to take it, to pound it with my cock, fuck you into the mattress and remind you whose you are

* * *

Spock  
Yours, Jim

* * *

Jim  
That's right, baby  
So for now I'm going to go slow and make sure you know this is for you too  
You don't get to pretend that this is all about pleasuring me  
I need you to love this, to fucking crave it  
To feel me inside you, all the way up your ass, totally still  
Penetrating you perfectly, absolutely, and waiting… 

* * *

Spock  
Ashayam, please

* * *

Jim  
You want me to move?  
I don’t know if you’re ready  
You’d better tell me

* * *

Spock  
Yes  
I am ready for you  
Please  
Please fuck me

* * *

Jim  
God, fuck, okay  
I start to slide back out, but I don't get far before I'm coming back to you  
You're too good, your sweet little asshole is too good  
I just can't get enough of it  
You wrapped around my dick  
Me filling you up, just right  
Do you feel it yet? Do you get that you fucking need this? Do you understand that you're mine?

* * *

Spock  
Yes. Yes. Please.

* * *

Jim  
Okay I'm moving  
I'm fucking you   
Your asshole is flexing around me, taking me in  
God, you fucking love my dick being inside you, don't you   
You're fucking begging for more, writhing under me, I knew I could make you noisy  
You can't get enough of me

* * *

Spock  
Yes. So much.  
Jim, it is  
so good

* * *

Jim  
You didn't know how good my dick would feel in your ass  
You didn't have any idea

* * *

Spock  
Jim

* * *

Jim  
Tell me. Tell me what you want. 

* * *

Spock  
More. Harder. You.

* * *

Jim  
Harder? Harder than I'm already fucking you? Because right now I'm pushing into you so hard you're hitting the wall on every stroke. 

* * *

Spock  
Harder.

* * *

Jim  
You're a little cockslut, aren't you?

* * *

Spock  
I am yours. I belong to you. I am whatever you wish me to be.

* * *

Jim  
Then you're my sweet little cockslut, baby  
You fucking love my dick, you want it so bad you can't think  
Okay then. I'll do it for you. If you want me to stretch out that perfect little asshole of yours, then that's what I'll do  
I'll grab your hips and fucking slam my dick into you.  
I'll fuck you harder. I'll fuck you faster. I'll fuck your asshole until you can't think of anything but my cock in you, until I've become your entire world   
But you feel so good that I might come, might fucking erupt in your ass, so maybe I need to slow it down

* * *

Spock  
Please  
Do not stop  
Keep going  
Tell me what you need  
Tell me what to do to please you

* * *

Jim  
You want me to come? Not so fast  
I'm not ready for this to be over, not by a long shot  
I told you, I love your sweet little asshole, baby  
You're so hot and tight, you feel so amazing  
Can you feel me thrusting deep and slow   
Can you feel me all the way inside you  
Fucking cramming my dick as high as it'll go  
Into your needy  
Little  
Asshole  
Setting your nerve endings on fire  
Overloading your senses but you take it so good  
You take it all, baby  
You take every inch of this cock   
You feel my balls slapping against yours and you would beg me to come if you could fucking speak but you're stuffed so full of me you've forgotten how   
Haven't you  
That's right  
You're mine, aren't you  
You're my little cockslut, you're my fucktoy, and you know I'll take care of you, don't you  
You know when this is done I'll worship you and take you apart and tell you what a good boy you were for me and show you what you get for being good  
But for right now I think you're going to let me use you, is that right?  
You're going to give your hole to me and let me do whatever I want for as long as I want and what I want is to fuck you stupid  
To fuck you until you'll think this is where you live   
That you just live on my dick, that you were made for my pleasure, that I can take and take and take and you'll keep crawling back because you need this cock. You need it in you.  
And just when you get there, when you reach this plane where you only exist for me to fuck, then I'm going to pull you back onto my cock as far as I can and I'm going to come deep in your ass  
Filling you up with my cum, letting you feel it pulsing thick and flooding into you and your asshole fucking drinks it down like water, isn't that right  
I'm going to be leaking out of you for days  
And once I've done that, once I've had my fill of you, I'll sliiiiiide out  
And you're probably still hard, because you're a greedy thing, baby  
But you know what I'm going to do? I'm going to let go of you, let you fall down to the mattress   
Fucking dripping with my cum  
And I'm going to leave you there and go take a shower  
And you're going to STAY 

* * *

Spock  
Yes

* * *

Jim  
You stay down  
You feel that burn like my cock is still in you   
You're going to feel it for days  
Your asshole is going to remember the shape of my dick and you'll be able to feel just how deep I went  
And the next time I'll go deeper

* * *

Spock  
I am still hard?

* * *

Jim  
Yes you are

* * *

Spock  
Yes. I am  
I touch myself when I hear the water running, when I know you're washing

* * *

Jim  
What do you think you’re doing?  
You're not going to come without me, are you?

* * *

Spock  
The oil is covering my testicles and I reach down to slick it up to the shaft of my penis   
It is still warm

* * *

Jim  
Don't you dare. Don't you dare make yourself come without me. You need me.

* * *

Spock  
You are correct   
I am simply preparing myself for you

* * *

Jim  
Oh fuck yes  
Good boy  
I knew you’d be good for me

* * *

Spock  
Of course. I am yours to command  
And I have a gift for you

* * *

Jim  
Is it your cock?  
Your thick fucking beautiful cock?

* * *

Spock  
Yes.  
I bring it to you, in the shower

* * *

Jim  
Hi baby  
Did you bring me my favorite cock? Jesus, look at you, you're so gorgeous  
Okay baby. Tell me what you want to do with me  
Let me be yours now, your little cockslut

* * *

Spock  
You are mine. Always. I will show you.  
I press you to kneel down with the water running down your back and I put my erect penis in your mouth  
I push you down to the tiles  
I lay you on your back  
I fuck your mouth

* * *

Jim  
Give me that cock  
I want to feel you, every bit of you  


* * *

Spock  
I give it to you  
I bury myself in you  
I thrust all the way to your throat, I want you to swallow me down  
I want you to show me you can take my cock just as well as I take yours  
You are wanted, just as much as you want  
And you may show me how you yearn for me

* * *

Jim  
oh god yes  
oh god yes  
however you want me  
I'm your good little slut  
I can take you deep  
fuck me fuck me fuck me  


* * *

Spock  
I rock my penis into your mouth. I start slowly.

* * *

Jim  
I'm sucking it, I'm sucking you  
whatever you want   
You don't have to be nice  
You can fuck my mouth like you did last night, hold me down like that and choke me with your dick and I'll just take it, I promise I'll be good   
Or you can stuff your dick in my ass, fucking use me, please, I need it, need you  
I'll love anything you do to me

* * *

Spock  
I know you will, Ashayam 

* * *

Jim  
I can be good for you

* * *

Spock  
You are good for me, Jim  
And this is what I want  
I want your lips around my penis  
You will pleasure me with your mouth  
Remember what I told you. This is for me. All the others,  
any other body you have touched or rutted against, any phallus that has fucked into you before mine,  
they were preparing you for me. For this.  
Give yourself to me. Believe me when I tell you I desire nothing more than your sweet skilled mouth and your clever wet tongue

* * *

Jim  
Yes yes  
Yours all yours fuck  
Fuck your cock tastes so good. Like nothing I've had before   
Fuck my mouth

* * *

Spock  
Perhaps you are not paying attention  
I have been fucking your mouth for one hundred eighty seven seconds

* * *

Jim  
No I mean  
Harder  
Show me I'm for you  
I want to feel it, I want to know you'll take what you need from me  
I need you to show me what it means to be your slut

* * *

Spock  
Yes

* * *

Jim  
Use me, Spock  
Make yourself come in my mouth   
I need to hear you shout my name

**Author's Note:**

> See the full chapter [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996157/chapters/59422420) for a proper beginning and end. You know, the stuff that comes before and after the texting.
> 
> Warnings:  
> 1\. Under-negotiated sex with vague-but-enthusiastic consent (later acknowledged as such)  
> 2\. Mild-ish d/s play; includes repeated use of a sex-shaming word, used in the context of erotic degradation. On request, I’d be happy to provide a version that omits that word. Also worth noting that the d/s play occurs mostly through a text-message-style medium, so it is fantasy-based and therefore doesn’t follow normal/safe conventions (ex: no negotiated safewords; no explicit mention of subspace or aftercare).
> 
> Other A/N:  
> I'm having a bit of trouble with the alignment on this where I'm finding at least on my browser that the margins are just barely too wide for the page. Working on fixing that. (Edited to add: I think I've fixed it. Let me know if you're having problems with the text getting cut off on the right margin!)


End file.
